


Lipstick & Spotlights

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Series: Ionno [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :D, Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Derek drinks scotch, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Tags Are Fun, at least wihout like three bottles, does not matter if he wont ever get drunk, he likes the taste of it okay, oh and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dances.</p><p>Yeah, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick & Spotlights

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wait on MVOTWATL. 
> 
> I am terrible at writing dancing scenes.
> 
> Listen to the song while reading, then thank [Lidil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/pseuds/Lidil) for the idea and [ song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFCiOD-YjsA)

_“_ And finally, we have a special appearance from our oldest member and the star that makes this club, _Ruby Red!”_

Majority of the club went _wild_ when the curtains rose to show the person on the stage.

The bartender even fumbled with Derek's drink when he heard the name.

The Alpha raised a brow as he took his scotch before the man could spill it on him, but he was not even looking at the wolf anymore his eyes- and the eyes of almost everyone in the club, were pinned on the stage.

The alpha turned on his stool, curious to see what the fuss was about and nearly dropped his glass.

This woman was _gorgeous._

Ruby had curly, brunette hair that was shoulder length, accessorized with a single black rose. Her fair skin was dotted in flattering beauty marks, and big, brown, doe eyes lined in a cat eyed fashion. A small amount of dark shadow made the whiskey irises pop out even more. Her plump lips were painted red and covered in a gloss that drew more attention to them.

She wore nothing else on her small face.

The small bit of makeup made her _so_ much more endearing.

On her neck was a loose chocker settled at the base and shaped in a diamond, colored black and matching the black diamond bracelet and earrings she wore as well.

Ruby's body was fitted into a short, _tight_ , deep red cocktail dress with a sweet heart neckline and intentional loose straps giving her a slightly more 'sultry' look (you know, not counting the well-proportioned chest and hips).

Her long, _long_ , beautiful, legs were covered in black lace leggings, making them look like towers and cutting off at strapless red pumps _at least_ four inches in height. Her right leg adorned a skinny silver anklet.

_It looked kind of familiar._

But, all in all, this woman was a one of a kind beauty and Derek could see why the men went wild. Not many drag queens could pull off a seamless look such as this. Whomever the man was under this had a given beauty that made this transformation so effortless.

_Wait._

Derek took a closer look at this woman.

The hair color, beauty marks, lips, eyes, everything about this woman bore a close resemblance to _Stiles_.

She was like a female versions of Stiles.

_Man._

There are very few times that they get performances by celebrities, as this club leans toward _local_ talent.

The most famous people in here are the drag queens.

Derek sucked in a breath. _Is this woman his Stiles?_

 _Is Stiles even a drag queen?_ The man is always ‘conveniently’ out these days and does have hobbies that the pack does not know about.

_This woman could very well be Stiles._

Coming to this conclusion, Derek's body -namely his wolf, began to react to the woman on the stage.

Even more so when she quieted the entire club with a red painted hand.

Without his say-so, the wolf began to pick out scents in the club looking for the one belonging to the red goddess on the stage.

His eyes widened.

She was not wearing perfume so he easily found it, it _was_ Stiles, but he was more sweet than spice than he usually smelled like. It _was_ his scent, but the male scent has faded some and been replaced by a more feminine one.

Either way they both smelled _good_.

The quiet only lasted a moment, then the hell began.

Or heaven, Derek was not sure.

The song began, then Stile- _Ruby_ , began to _dance_.

*****

Ruby ran her hands up her body as she lip synced the first line, moving to caress the mic and stand downwards.

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

**_When we oooo_ **

With the next few lines the woman began to move her body as her hands ran up to the mic and held on.

**_Hello my love_ **

**_Wish you were here_ **

Slowly, she tilted her hips from side to side with the beat, letting go of the mic with one hand, and pointed to her plentiful chest, head, then lips as she smiled cutely, a few men even smiling along with her.

**_So many things in my heart_ **

**_That I'd like to share_ **

**_A few warm thoughts_ **

**_A subtle smile_ **

**_Our conversation through silence_ **

**_Could last all night_ **

Ruby took the mic off the stand and transitioned from tilting her body to dipping slightly as the music picked up. Pointing at a random guy as she sang-

**_At ease my mind_ **

**_To see your face_ **

Ruby moved closer to the edge of the stage and leaned down to caress the same man's face.

**_Those sexy eyes could calm_ **

**_My heart of range_ **

She smiled and winked at him as she straightened and moved away.

The man looked as if he was a chosen one, grinning at his friend's glares.

**_You speak my name_ **

**_I touch your-_ **

Ruby ran her hands down her thighs while biting her glossy lips, buckling her knees slightly, and there were a few wolf whistles.

**_The chemistry only true love_ **

**_Could understand_ **

Derek moved away from the bar to the nearest wall, to avoid punching someone in the face or any slip ups.

Mostly the former.

He glanced over when he was almost to the exit wall (like _hell_ was he leaving), and Red was looking directly at him. Her voice was different when she sang these next lines.

**_You've opened my soul to happiness_ **

**_And shown me new ways of love_ **

**_Smooth is life's travels with you beside me_ **

**_I'll never walk alone_ **

**_(Yeah)_ **

It was cheesy but Derek puffed up a bit, both him and his wolf happy that their mate picked them out of the crowd.

Now that he was noticed, he wanted to _touch_ , feel those curves, the legs covered in lace, _smear_ that pretty make up and pull on those curls.

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

**_When we oooo_ **

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

**_When we oooo_ **

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

One of the security appeared, he was dressed as a dancer, though his sparkly vest still read ‘security’ and he swooped Ruby off her feet. After taking her off the stage in a dramatic way, he became her shadow while she was on the floor, but stayed far enough that he wouldn’t disrupt the performance.

Then the true hell part of the performance began.

**_You can give you_ **

**_All you can give_ **

She didn't just touch- she _danced_ on the patrons; little shimmies and leans, stretching out her body on a sitting patron, and swung her hips on them in a little dance. She denied the tips and danced out of the way of groping hands that tried to prolong the moment.

**_You've taught me love laugh_ **

**_You taught me to live_ **

Derek's claws were embedded in the wall behind him and he was sure his eyes were glowing faintly. He sliced his tongue when his fangs slid out after Ruby gave a patron a kiss on the cheek.

**_At rainbow's end_ **

**_That pot of gold_ **

During his moment, he failed to notice that the woman was moving closer to _him_.

**_Can't hold a light to you_ **

**_'Cause you're my heart and soul_ **

He started when Red appeared right in front of him seemingly sing _to_ him rather than _at_ him.

**_Such passionate love that have we make_ **

She _was_ singing to him.

Ruby smiled and turned to press her back against Derek's front.

With the hand that was not holding the mic, she subtly tapped his hand then pulled it out of the wall.

**_Into our bodies are one_ **

Red danced her way down Derek's front and, to anyone that was really, _really_ looking, bared her neck slightly, tilting her head down.

Derek never really noticed until now but the sweet and short dress was completely open in the back. And with eyes still red, he clearly saw every single line of the Stilinski-Hale crest at the base of her neck.

This _is_ Stiles.

**_When loving's done, the passion's still strong_ **

The woman danced her way back up the wolf's front, tilting her head to the side (not the side with his bite unfortunately), and firmly pressed herself against him while still managing to make it seamlessly look like she was just brushing against him.

Derek tilted his head down trying to hide his eyes and blamed the redness on the dress. That was a bad idea because he was almost directly in her neck and the scent was dizzying.

 _"Not helping."_ He growled lowly.

Red just smirked and moved away, turning around as she finished the verse and winked at him.

The alpha was too turned on to acknowledge the death glares he received.

**_'Cause spiritually we are as one_ **

Ruby's dancing took on a playful tone as she went back up to the stage, singing to a few other lucky guys, and a stray lady, as she made her ascent, thanks to the handy security guard.

**_When we oooo_ **

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

She began to do a cute little quick shuffle.

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

On the last shuffle, she turned all the way around.

She put one hand behind her head.

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

Then did a cute butt dip/wiggle combo while looking back at the crowd which brought on more whistles.

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_When we oooo_ **

She transitioned to a kind of side step dip with a wide smile, having fun with this part of the song.

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_When I oooo_ **

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

With a little kick backwards she swung back around and did her little shuffle once again, bringing a laugh to the crowd.

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_When we oooo_ **

She returned to mic stand, her dances calming down a bit.

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup, tururup)_ **

She put the mic back on its stand.

**_Such passionate love that love we make_ **

**_An' two of our bodies are one_ **

**_When loving's done the passion's still strong_ **

**_'Cause spiritually we are as one_ **

She put her hands on her hips and dipped them low.

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_Babe when we ooo_ **

She sensually danced her way back up, drawing a roar from the crowd.

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_When we oooo_ **

Returning to her little dance from the beginning, Ruby ran her hands up and down the mic stand slowly, tilting her hips from side to side.

**_I can't get enough of you_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_When I ooo_ **

Dipping slightly, her hands went halfway down the stand then she only ran the tips of her fingers back up as she rose slowly.

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_When we oooo_ **

**_Can't get enough of you_ **

Finally, Ruby did a little wave and blew a kiss to the crowd, turning and strutting off stage as the song faded.

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_(Tururup, tururup)_ **

**_Ooo, Ooo, Ooo_ **

The crowd went _wild_.

**Author's Note:**

> I got some pieces from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KshjTbQ09mY)
> 
> May add the aftermath later...


End file.
